Pirates Life for the Akatsuki
by Kane the DFWM Seme
Summary: The Akatsuki got sucked into the movie Pirates Of The Carribean. Now they have to wash the decks and walk the plank! Some old enemies are back and the British have new recruits! Can they change the Pirate ways or become a pirate themselves? Yaoi!


Another One Of Those Day

It was a Saturday evening, a boring day for those at the Akatsuki. No missions, no one chasing them, and no adventure. Even Kakuzu was bored with counting this money. So here they were, sitting in a circle, staring at each other. No one talked and no one moved. Tobi was the first to speak.

"Let's watch a movie," the usual hyper akatsuki member suggested calmly.

"Sure," the others mumbled quietly.

Now there was a new problem. What movie were they going to watch? They had seen every movie they had multiple times and the members favored different movies. Alas, there is always an answer to that problem. They would watch their all time favorite series: Pirates of the Caribbean. They all loved Jack Sparrow, who wouldn't? He is the perfect frenemy. Smart, drunk most of the time, cunning, wise, and brave. They sat in awe watching him say one of his most famous lines, "remember this as the day that you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow". This day was different though. When they started the movie, they felt like they were hit and blacked out.

They woke up too a black flag with a skull on it and black sails. Wait, black sails? Only one ship has black sails and that's the Black Pearl! Each member rose from their spot on the ground, some got up quicker than others, like Deidara, Hidan, Kisame, and Tobi. Just as the rest of the Akatsuki members were standing up, a certain brown haired pirate came sauntering up to them.

"Who are you," Jack Sparrow said in his accent and pointing at the Akatsuki half-heartedly, "and what are you doing on my ship," he finished off, throwing his hands to indicate the ship and then at himself.

"Listen, we get it's your ship and we have no idea why we are on your ship," Hidan said, mocking Jack's accent.

"Are you makin' fun of me, mate," Jack asked Hidan.

Hidan fought the urge to roll his eyes but rolled them anyways.

"Do you know who I am," Jack asked the silver haired jashinist.

"Yes, I do. You are Captin' Jack Sparrow," Hidan said bored.

"That's right mate," Jack exclaimed, grinning.

"Do you know how we got here," Konan asked the grinning captain politely.

"I don't even know you mate. Ain't got a clue why you're here on my boat," Jack said carelessly.

The tall and handsome captain started to walk away but then he turned around and walked back towards Konan.

"You are one pretty woman, what's your name," Jack said, flirting with Konan.

Konan looked a little uncertain but answered Jack, "My name is Konan."

Jack 'ahh'ed and swaggered onto his other foot.

"Well I'll tell you mates something. I'll let you stay on board if you become part of my crew. A deal," Jack offered with a malicious smile.

"Are you bargaining with us Mr. Sparrow," Pein said in his English voice.

It took all the other Akatsuki's might not to laugh at their leader. He sounded like he smoked and was slightly constipated. Pein noticed his followers stifling their giggles and laughs, he turned bright red. He began to talk in his usual angry and leader like voice.

"I am mate," Jack said, laughing.

"Consider it a deal Mr. Sparrow," Pein said, this time only adding a little English accent to his voice which sounded natural on him.

Jack grinned and shook hands with the unwilling Pein.

"Well, welcome aboard the Black Pearl lads," Jack greeted, bowed and then left.

They started to mop the deck and help with sails. It was just another one of those days with the Akatsuki.

**This will be multi-chapter. I don't know how many chapters it will have. Yes, it will get interesting and don't complain about it. "3 OMGee 3; Ilyy; :DDD; Meh wiiifffeeyyy" reasons why I hate teenage girls. This was inspired by a video on you tube called Pein Has A Jar Of Dirt, watch it now. **

**Please Review!**

**I've got a jar of dirt! And guess what's inside it!**


End file.
